Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier
Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier is a canon roleplay by BigD2003 and KitsuneSoldier, featuring characters from Children of Tiga and Ultraman Lightning and taking place in Kit's Continuity. Summary TBA Full Roleplay Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier BETWEEN DIMENSIONS Lightning: *Sigh*... No rest for me... I meet all those new people, fuse with Legacy and Blizzard again, beat Onyx again, and just when it looks like I can go home... this guy appears. As he flies through the interdimensional space, Lightning gazes upon his latest target. Shadow Servant Waroga, a powerful dark version of Waroga, serving under Shadow Lord Kyrieloid. (Although Lightning doesn't completely know that.) Lightning: Okay, Zarab or... Dada or... whatever you are, it's been a busy day for me and I kinda just want to get back home, so... let's make this quick! *fires a pair of Rapid Zapper bolts at Waroga from his hands* Shadow Servant Waroga counters with a pair of Shadow Bullets, cutting through the Rapid Zappers and ready to hit Lightning. However, the Ultra releases his Blade Beams, cutting through the Shadow Bullets in return. The blasts fly past Lightning and explode behind him, before he fires both his Blade Beams and his main Slugger at Waroga. Lightning: How does it feel, huh? To have YOUR blades get - Shadow Servant Waroga fires an energy orb which traps the Slugger in it, before controlling the Blade Beams with his Shadow Bolts and redirecting them back at Lightning. Lightning: WHA-WHAT? Lightning simply catches the Blade Beams on his arms, returning them to the blades from which they projected Lightning: Okay, no more games! Lightning flies directly at Waroga, aiming to grab the energy orb and reclaim his Slugger. However, the orb controls the Slugger and flies past Lightning before jabbing the blade into his back. Lightning: GYAHH! Fighting through the pain, Lightning reaches behind him and grabs the energy orb, pumping massive amounts of electricity into it. The orb finally breaks, with Lightning grabbing the Slugger from within and reattaching it to his head. Lightning: ENOUGH OF THIS! MEGAWATT CURRENT! As the Megawatt Current is about to hit him, Shadow Servant Waroga puts his Spear Arms into a X-shape, catching and absorbing the electric beam before infusing it with his own energy and firing it right back at Lightning. Lightning: I... I WON'T GIVE UP! ELECTROSPHERE! BULLET CLASH Both sides continue pouring energy into their attacks. Lightning: Gyaaaaaaah! Suddenly, the two emerge from hyperspace and into the space above Planet Glacier. The clashing energies of the projectiles are finally too much and cause a large explosion. Lightning: AHHHHHHH! Both him and Shadow Servant Waroga are knocked apart and begin falling into the planet's atmosphere... On the surface of the planet, in a frozen ruins, an Ultra wakes up, hearing the sound of something coming in from the atmosphere. Walking outside, "Snowy" notices the trail being made by Waroga as he falls into the atmosphere. Snowy: Something's definitely up! Snowy runs towards the location where Waroga is going to land. MEANWHILE, BETWEEN DIMENSIONS... BUT DIFFERENT FROM THE FIRST ONE Three Travel Spheres are seen, one yellow, one blue, and the other dark purple. The yellow and blue ones are knocking the dark purple one around. The being in the dark purple Travel Sphere speaks. Shadow Lord Kyrieloid: Fools, you Ultras can't defeat me! I have conquered and destroyed countless planets! And nothing won’t stop me! Zeperion: What's the point of conquering a planet if you're just going to destroy it afterward? Shadow Lord Kyrieloid: I only destroyed planets if their resources and people are no good for me to use. Prime/Zeperion: Ahh. Prime: Wait, you said "nothing" won't stop you? Zeperion: Of course it won't. But we will! Prime: We defeated the Kyriel People before and we'll do it again! SLK: Somewhat impressive... but you'll find me to be no ordinary Kyriel. Prime: Yeah, we can tell. SLK: -_- Prime and Zeperion's Travel Spheres clashes with SLK's, before both fire their Specium Rays at SLK, creating a explosion. The siblings know he isn’t dead yet, and so they ram their Travel Spheres at him. SLK fires dark energy bullets from his sphere as a last resort, but isn't very effective, as he is hit. The three exit from hyperspace and into the space above Planet Glacier, just like Lightning and Waroga before them. The siblings exit out of their spheres and change into Sky Type. They do their Ranbalt Double Kick on SLK, kicking him into the atmosphere of Planet Glacier, where he crash lands. SLK survives the combo attack and impact of crashing and gets back up. Back where Prime and Zeperion are, they change back into their Multi and Acro Types, then head down to the planet's surface to look for SLK. The siblings look around for where he is, until they notice how cold this planet is. Prime: Jeez, this place is colder than Pluto. Meanwhile, SSW has also landed. He senses SLK to be in the same area as himself, and also looks for him. Snowy, on the other hand, is nowhere to be found. Eventually, Waroga finds Kyrieloid. SLK: Good, you’re here. I see you have battled an enemy. SSW (telepathy): (... While crossing between dimensions, I garnered the attention of a third Ultra...) SLK: Not good. SSW: (It may be pure luck that I ended up in the same world as you... and for that, I am sorry. I even encountered a FOURTH Ultra while searching for you... Fortunately, he was much easier to deal with than the third. We shouldn't have to deal with him again.) SLK: Hmm, if there's kaiju or possibly aliens on this planet. We be able should to use them. Have you seen any? SSW: (Speak of Sandros... I located a base run by other aliens already. If we manage to take it over, we'll have a suitable spot from which to extend our claws over this world.) SLK: Good. Let’s take it over. SSW: (Having seen into the base with my plot X-ray vision, I found their leader and the strongest among them is a lesser Temperor. Others among them include a Groza, a Moetaranga, and a Chibu, whose Loader is enhanced by an ore he referred to as "Glacium." So... shall we bring out the Gobnus, or just go in ourselves?) SLK: Save the Gobnus for the Ultras, we'll deal with the lesser aliens ourselves. SSW: (Alright then.) Meanwhile, back with the siblings... Prime and Zeperion hear a loud scream. Prime: Better go check it out. Zeperion: It sounds like... another Ultra!? Prime: Let’s go help them! Prime and Zeperion fly to where the scream comes from. They find a black and white Ultra with blue eyes, who appears to be wearing a scarf, lying there on the snow. Snowy: I THINK ALL FOUR OF MY LIMBS ARE BROKEN! Prime: Calm down! Let my sister heal you. Snowy: Uh... thanks? Oof. Zeperion sits next to Snowy and places her hands where his injuries are. She starts to heal the injured Ultra. Snowy winces a little bit as his bones snap back together, but sighs in relief once they're fixed. Snowy: ... Thank you... Zeperion: You’re welcome. Prime: Now, how do you get injured? After Zeperion has healed all four limbs, Snowy sits up. Snowy: It started when I woke up to hear a loud, whooshing noise; the sort of sound something really big makes when it's entering the atmosphere, you know? Prime and Zeperion: Yeah. Snowy: I looked around for a bit, and then I saw the really big thing; it was an alien, all black and shady-looking. Except, its head looked like a bell with a net draped over it. And red eyes at the top of the bell. Prime: Oh boy, that’s not good. Snowy: It was coming in for a crash landing, and it looked like it could probably survive it, and presumably didn't want to do any good here, so I ran to where I saw it was going to land and confronted it. Needless to say... I lost. Prime: Yeah... ouch. Snowy: I guess I've gotten a bit stale since meeting that Mebius guy and fighting one of the Tyrants and... Pridesm... Prime and Zeperion: Mebius!? Snowy: What, do you two know him? Zeperion: Yes. Snowy: Red guy, sword bracelet on his left arm, can turn into a fiery form, then suck the Glacium and fire crystals right out of a Tyrant and exactly half his body turns blue? That Mebius? Prime: First part yes, ice part no. Different Mebius then. Snowy: Hmm. Well, it was pretty cool. Speaking of which, we haven't even been acquainted. I don't know my real name, but Mebius just called me Snowy. I like that name, so I'm going to stick with it. Zeperion: Aww, that’s cute. I like it. Snowy: heh. Zeperion: Anyways, my name's Ultrawoman Zeperion. Prime: I'm Ultraman Prime, her younger brother. Snowy: Hmm... I can't complain about the name of the girl who saved my life, but... mind if I just call you Zep? Zeperion: Sure. Snowy: Oh, okay. So, if you two are anything like Mebius, I'd imagine the cold's getting to you.. Prime: Yes... Snowy: That's Planet Glacier for you; ice, snow, and general unpleasantness for Ultras. In that case, the best place to go is Glacier City. That's where the rest of the Ultras on this planet live. Prime: There's more Ultras on this planet? Cool! Zeperion: But why do they live in such a cold place like this? Snowy: From what I've heard from the natives, it's an experiment. This planet was infamous among Ultras because of how much being here weakened them. Some Ultras believed that aliens might try to take advantage of this, so they decided to found a colony to land here in the hopes that cold resistance would evolve someday. Little did they know it already had before they got here... *silence* ... Aren't you going to ask where it evolved? Prime: Not really. But you can go on explaining it. Snowy: ... YOU'RE LOOKING AT HIM, KIDS! Sorry, I've just always wanted to say that... Prime and Zeperion look at him weirdly. Prime: Don’t you have any friends? Snowy: ... Mebius I guess? ... I've kind of always been a loner. Zeperion: You don’t have to be. We can be friends, right? Snowy: ... Yeah! Inside Zeperion, Hikari Madoka smiles Snowy: So... shall we head to Glacier City? Prime: Yes, but... The siblings change into Sky Type. Prime: There, much better. Snowy: Oh! You can change like Mebius does. Prime: Yes, but we're Type Changers. Mebius is a Mode Changer. Snowy: I'm going to pretend I get that. The three fly to Glacier City Zeperion: So do you live in Glacier City? Snowy: Nope, I just wander the planet, occasionally sleep in one of the ruins here. I'm not from the colony, I don't actually know where I'm from. I usually only go here when guiding visitors, like you two. Zeperion: That’s nice. Snowy: Eh. Oh, by the way, there actually is a band of aliens operating here, but I'd describe them as... incompetent. The one time they actually made something threatening, said things turned on them, and they had to teleport them away. Mebius and I killed one of said things. Prime: Do you know where they are? Snowy: Their creations don't usually come near the city, so we shouldn't see them today. If I remember correctly, their base is across an ocean strait from here... MEANWHILE, ACROSS AN OCEAN STRAIT FROM HERE... Moetaranga Xert: CHECK THESE OUT, GUYS! *puts down a box full of Lavarium crystals* Alien Deathre Skelan: Hmm? What would these be? Xert: A fresh new shipment of Lavarium Crystals, right from Planet Lava! These'll replace the ones we... wasted... on the Tyrants. Alien Groza Fryste: Guhh... Alien Chibu Craino: Yeah, I'm staying out of the way of those. Don't want my suit damaged... Xert: Come on, guys, you didn't complain about these before! Alien Iyros Trageda: ... I did... Alien Temperor Monalis: SILENCE! *everyone is quiet* Very good, Xert. The next time we get our hands on a weapon, we'll be able to revive Project Dual Element. Skelan: What should we power up next? A Demaaga, maybe? Craino: Something dumber than a Tyrant! I told you guys it could backfire! Monalis: As much as I hate to say it... he's right. We need something that will firmly remain under our control. A robot, for example. Skelan: I miss my old Beam Missile King... Trageda: I miss everything... A loud sound is heard. Fryste: Eh? Monalis: WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU HERE TO SELL SPACE COOKIES? WELL, I KNOW XERT AND FRYSTE LIKE THEM, SO I'LL PAY UP! Fryste: HEY! The door (or whatever) explodes. SLK: No. Craino: Well then. *gets blasted aside by SLK* Meh. Monalis: If you're trying to perform a hostile takeover, you will find me to be a formidable adversary! *summons twin Beam Rods* SLK: Don’t care. *lengthens his claws* Xert: Oooooooh! Fight, fight, fight, fight! Monalis: TAKE THIS! GUDON STYLE: WHIP IMPACT! SLK simply slices through the whips. Monalis: Wh-wha... THEY'RE LIGHTNING WHIPS! YOU CAN'T CUT LIGHTNING! HOW!?!?!?!? SLK: I have my ways. Monalis: WHATEVER! ULTRA KILLER RAY! SLK: Shadowray! Monalis fires a giant beam from his claws, which hits SLK... but the Shadowray just goes through the middle of it, and hits Monalis After Monalis got rekt hit, SLK walks up to him and puts two fingers on Monalis' head. SLK: So lesser Temperor, tell me what you have in here? Monalis: Hehuh... What do you have? I'll tell you what we have, but I'm curious. SLK: Shadows of Great Power is what we have, along with some Light Shards, Luna and Corona Stones, and Gobnus. Monalis: Interesting... there's more than one of you? SSW walks up next to SLK SSW: (Yes.) Monalis: Well, we honestly don't have much... Other than our own abilities, we have a fair number of Glacium and Lavarium Crystals. We used up most of our Kaiju Capsules on Tyrants, who escaped us, but we managed to capture one of the native monsters in an empty one; it's called a Gitora. SLK: Kaiju Capsules... Monalis: Just one... SLK: Shame that you don’t have more. Any more information? Monalis: Heh... huh... I've got to be honest. Other than Gobnus, I have no idea what anything you have means! SLK: Of course you do not. Monalis: But... I'm probably about to be dead... So what's really the point of asking, huh? SLK: Information is a good resource to have. Most of the other aliens are just quaking at this point. Monalis: I feel you. SLK: But now that you don’t have any... Well. Execute. Monalis: Th... WELL, THAT'S VILLAIN DEC - SLK expends his finger talons, piercing through Monalis' skull, killing him instantly. Skelan, Fryste, and Craino: GASP Trageda: ALL IS LOST! SLK pulls off his talons from Monalis' skull Xert: .... Awesome... SLK looks at Xert Xert: Uhh... This makes you our new boss! Congratulations! *sits down as a sign of respect* SLK: I like this one. *looks at the others* Any questions? Fryste: Well... Assuming you two are going to be the new bosses... What should we do? Craino: ooh, I have an idea! SLK: What is it? Craino: You said you had some Gobnus, right? Earlier, Monalis was going on about how our Lavarium and Glacium crystals would work well with robots. What if we infused two of your Gobnus with them? We could make a fire one and an ice one. SLK: I like that idea. Craino smiles SSW: (I have another idea. More likely than not, Ultraman Prime and Ultrawoman Zeperion have followed us to this planet.) SLK: Yes. Fryste: If they're here, I bet the Guide will notice. And if he meets them, they'll more than likely tell him about us. SSW: (Would this Guide happen to be a black and white Ultra with a scarf?) Fryste: ... How did you know? SSW: (I beat the Delaxion out of him and left him with four broken limbs. He's not going anywhere... unless... they do find him... and with Zeperion's healing abilities... MASTER! I'M SORRY!) Fryste: I'm sure it's fine, continue with your idea. SSW: (Okay. So, since they, and possibly that other, electric Ultra I met, will be coming here, I think we need a distraction.) *picks up the Gitora Capsule* (A BIG distraction.) SLK pulls up a Light Shard SSW: (Exactly...) Skelan: On the topic of the Ultras. The Guide, if they heal him, will most likely take them to Glacier City. SLK: Glacier City? Skelan: It's where all the Ultras on this planet live. SLK: Interesting... SSW: (We're trying to keep a low profile, so it'd be no good attacking it directly. However, since we can't completely trust a Light Shard-crazed monster, even if we put a Biochip in it, I'd say a platoon of Gobnu Gigas sent there will hold them off a bit longer.) SLK: Then let’s do it. Trageda: ... Okay... Xert: Alright! SLK looks at Trageda. SLK: Any problems? Craino: He's always moping around like that... Xert: He's really fine, it's just the way he is. SLK: Well then, let’s get to work. Back with the Ultras... Prime: So where do you think Shadow Lord Kyrieloid is? Snowy: Shadow... Lord... Kyrieloid? What's a Kyrieloid? Prime: He's a bad guy we’re chasing. An Alien from Hell. Snowy: Does he have anything to do with the bell head guy? Prime: Yes, the bell head guy is Shadow Servant Waroga. The Kyrieloid is his master. Snowy: I don't know what a Waroga is either. Maybe we should check the library; that's where I always go to find out more about new things. Prime: Okay. Let’s go there. They head to the library. Ultra Librarian: Nice to see you again, Guide! Snowy: I go by "Snowy" these days, actually. Librarian: I see. So who are these fine specimens you've brought with you? Snowy: FINE SPECIMENS?! Prime and Zeperion: ...? Librarian: Relax, I'm just teasing. Seriously though, introductions? Prime: Oh uh, I'm Ultraman Prime. Zeperion: I'm his older sister, Ultrawoman Zeperion. Snowy: Where can we get information on the Kyrieloids and the Warogas? Librarian: Right this way. The librarian takes the trio to the nonfiction aisle or wherever Prime: Never seen a library this big before. Snowy: How many Ultras are there in your world? Where do they live? Because if there aren't many, I can understand why they wouldn't really have settlements like this. Prime: The two of us, our dad, and dad's friend. We all live on Earth. Snowy: Hmm... Mebius told me about that planet. So everyone just stays in their human forms there? Prime: Well we don’t exactly have a human form, we were just normal humans that can transform into Ultras. Snowy: Cool. But yeah, you've probably never seen a city that was built for Ultras before. ... Oh! What's this book? I found the Multiversal Wanderer's Guide to Alien Races. This should be the one! Zeperion: Perfect! Now, what does it say about the Kyrieloids and Warogas? Snowy: Apparently the Warogas are known for their ability to control or disrupt technology. They've also developed a device known as the Modulator Biochip, a brain implant that allows them to use this power to control whatever organism it's put in. Prime: That’s true. Snowy: Other abilities include invading dreams, becoming invisible or teleporting, and... SOME CAN TEAR OPEN HYPERSPACE PORTALS UPON DEATH? Zeperion: That’s Chaos Waroga only. Snowy: Chaos? Wonderful. Also this book claims them to be able to use X-ray vision. Did any of the ones you know do that? Prime and Zeperion: Shadow Servant Waroga. Snowy: Ahhhhhhh. Well, apparently the normal ones can do it too. Useful information. Now, for the Kyrieloids. The Kyrieloids are a race of devil-like creatures who see themselves as prophets for the future of... the humans? They've been around for even longer than the most ancient of Ultras, and consider themselves to be the Earth's true guardians rather than the Ultras. Members of their race also saw some of the humans as "impure"... and sought out to kill all the ones they didn't favor. Prime: Accurate. Snowy: In the distant past, the Kyrieloids also built an army of robots called the Gobnu, in an attempt to guard the secret of the "Maxima Overdrive" from the humans. Prime: Accurate. Snowy: Also... A few members of their race were once opposed to the ideals of the rest of them, and even allied with the humans. One was even an ally of the best-known Ultra in their universe, Tiga... who looks a lot like the two of you? Zeperion: Tiga is our father! Snowy: Ahh. Prime: Who wrote this stuff? How did they know this? Snowy: This book has gone through many, many revisions. Who knows... maybe the first authors of this book were there... or they just had time travel technology. I know some kaiju can do it. Prime and Zeperion thinks of Goldras, although Snowy is thinking of Daidarahoshi and Aeroviper, which he read about in the library in the past. Snowy: So that's the Kyrieloids' history. But I don't understand. The Kyrieloids are normally a race of... cultish beings native to another side of Earth, and while they may be a bit... overly religious, they seem to be trying to do the right thing. Yet everything I've heard about our Kyrieloid suggests him to be some sort of deeply malevolent conqueror from the depths of space. Why is he so... different from the rest? Prime: Well, we don’t know exactly. SLK isn’t from our universe or any other universes we know. His energy signature isn’t normal either, it’s very... negative? Snowy: Hmm. The Kyrieloids are a... manipulative race. They're hard imperialists; if they can take over another race or group for their resources, that's exactly what they'll do. And considering the incompetence of the aliens at Base Origin... I think we have a destina- An explosion is heard outside. Prime: Not good. Prime teleports outside Snowy: Yeah - WAITWAITWAIT Ultra Librarian: EVERYONE EVACUATE! Zeperion grabs Snowy's hand and teleports outside Ultra Librarian, not being a combatant, heads to one of the city's attack shelters Looking around, the trio finds that the entire city is surrounded by at least 150 Gobnu Gigas. 15 of them also have Pedanium Launcher-like cannon arms: Gobnu Giga Customs. Prime: Not Gobnus! The city's combat branch is deploying to face the Gobnus Snowy: hey, we're dealing with a Kyrieloid, these things are to be expected, right? Prime: Yeah but not this many! Ultra Officer: Guide! You're here! We're going to need your help! Snowy: How many people do I have to tell to call me Snowy? Prime: *sighs* At least it's not Gobnu Ogma. Ultra Officer: And you two! What are you doing out here in such a situation! You should head to one of the shelters and leave these guys to the professionals! Snowy: Ma'am, I'm pretty sure these two know how to fight. Prime and Zeperion changes into Power Type and Corona Mode. Officer: ... Join right in. And a battle ensues. Several Ultra Officers make a combined Specium Ray, crippling a Gobnu. Snowy tackles one One of the Gobnu Customs blasts Prime and Zeperion Snowy: *noticing the Gobnu Customs* That's new! Prime blocks the blasts with his Delacium Defender. Zeperion then Stellar Brave Kicks that Gobnu, removing its cannon arm. Snowy freezes the neck of his Gobnu and detaches it. He then looks up its head. Snowy: Huh, no bomb. Makes sense that mass-produced ones wouldn't have any. Prime: Good. No more worries about the bombs. Snowy: Imagine if all 150 of them detonated at once... Anyway! Snowy conjures his Snow Pack Gauntlets and charges into a fray of Gobnus One Ultra Officer telekinetically lifts a Gobnu and uses it to slam several others. Prime smashes a Gobnu's head with a Delacium Punch. Zeperion destroys some with her Prominence Bomber. Snowy literally punches the torso off one of the Gobnus with a Giga Frozen Crush. Five more Gobnu Giga Customs appear, and fire their beams together, clashing with some of the officers' Specium Rays. However, one of the officers instead uses a Wide Shot, his Star Marks and decorations indicating that he is the captain of the defense department. Prime and Zeperion attacks the 5 Gobnus from behind with a combo attack. Prime and Zeperion: Prominence Burst! This attack also destroys the useless armless Gobnu Custom from earlier. Prime and Zeperion change back into Multi and Acro Types, firing their Specium Triple Ray and Zepellion Shower to destroy multiple Gobnus. Snowy fires the Cryo Burst and destroys 2 Custom ones One Ultra Officer destroys a large number of Gobnus using a dynamite-like move (more like the Orb Spin Attacker really) Snowy: We're about halfway through these things! Zeperion changes into Hurricane Type and fires her Hurricane Wave, sucking a dozen Gobnus to a alternate dimension. Snowy fires a Snow Cyclone which picks up ten Gobnus and smashes them together into an unrecognizable hunk of metal. The captain prepares his Wide Shot, but then spreads his arms to fire a Wide Wide Shot, destroying 6 of them. Two Gobnus grab Prime and Zeperion from behind. Prime: Hey! What the? The remaining Gobnu Giga Customs prepare to fire a combo blast at them, but Snowy jumps in front of them Snowy: HANDS OFF! Snowy conjures a wall of snow that begins to hold off the beams, but gradually starts to falter... Zeperion uses her telekinetic abilities to free herself from the Gobnu, then throws it at the remaining Customs. Two of them are crushed by it, while the rest are distracted and stop firing. Snowy dispels his barrier, conjures his gauntlets, and smashes the Gobnu holding Prime. Prime: Thanks, Snowy. Snowy: You're welcome. Now let's finish this! Zeperion changes back into Acro Type and prepares the Zepellion Shower, while Prime charges his Zepellion Slash. Snowy charges energy into his snow gauntlets, ready to do a ranged version of the Giga Frozen Crush. The Ultra Officers prepare a variety of energy attacks. The Gobnus all charge (or in the Customs' case, fire) at the Ultras, attempting to stop them before they can release their attacks, but it's too late. A big explosion happens. In the aftermath, Snowy brushes dust off his face Snowy: ... Did we get 'em all? Prime: I think so. Ultra Officer Captain: Men, women, good work. Prime to Snowy: So what destination were you talking about back at the library? Snowy: Assuming Kyrieloid will take control of other groups for their resources... he's probably conquered Base Origin by now. As I've said before, it's across an ocean strait from here. Around a third of the way around the planet. Prime: Ah crap. This is going to take a while. Well, let’s go anyway. Snowy: I suppose so. Snowy turns to the Ultras of Glacier City Snowy: Folks, I sincerely apologize for not being able to help you with repairs, attending to the civilians and the like... Officer Captain: It's fine. If you don't stop this... Shadow Lord at the source, he'll just send more of those things to attack us. Besides, without you and your new friends, the damage could have been a lot worse... Snowy: Almost as bad as the Pria-Desmus incident... Officer Captain: ... Snowy: I... I'm still deeply sorry for that. Zeperion: Snowy? Captain: It's okay. We both know that wasn't really you. Snowy: ... Alright... let's go... Zeperion: Snowy, are you alright? Snowy: I'm fine. Zeperion: You sure? Snowy: I'M FINE. Zeperion:... Prime: Dude, what the hell? Don’t yell at my sister like that! Officer Captain: It's a very long story. One none of us are very keen on telling. Snowy: ... I was corrupted. No. ... Possessed. Pria-Desmus was a monster with the power to absorb light. Using the light in my body, like that of any other Ultra, it assimilated with me, and took control of my mind. Officer Captain: He went on a rampage into Glacier City, trying to get his hands on the light source in the central tower. Had Mebius not intervened, Glacier City would have become a frozen wasteland... Snowy: And Mebius nearly killed me and himself to defeat the thing. And the worst part is, Pria-Desmus wasn't killed. It reformed on Glacier's moon, and escaped into the depths of space. Captain: None of us are proud of the whole incident, and sometimes we like to think it never happened. Snowy: But hey, thanks to the whole ordeal, I got a lot closer with the people here, and willing to step into the city's bounds. There's a light side to everything, I guess. A random Officer: Every cloud has a silver lining. Snowy: You know what we can compare this to? Your dad's origins. Zeperion: The Dark Giants... Snowy: He was THE Dark Giant. But he changed. Zeperion: Dad always wanted to live as a normal human... Snowy: And until AFTER he had beaten Gatanozoa and saved the world, 30 million years later, none of you even knew that he used to be a bad guy. Things he did in the past were many times worse than what I went through, and he came out no worse for wear. So I really shouldn't let this one time get me down! And for letting me realize that I am grateful. Now let's go out and kick some alien ass! Prime: Yeah... let’s go. Captain: Good luck in your mission! Rest of Officers: Good luck! Ultra civilians begin to come out of the shelters, and wave to the three Ultras as they take flight. The travel to Base Origin was very silent. Even despite the cheering... the distant echoes. It stayed like that for a while. MEANWHILE, ON THE LAND OF LIGHT Ultraman Magnus is pacing, while his wife Tetra focuses her mental energy. She's looking for their son, who suddenly disappeared while on space patrol about a week ago. The two are out in the open Tetra: Wait... I found him! Magnus: *freezes* WHERE? Tetra: ... Planet Glacier. The same place where Mebius went, where he said he found that... monster made of light. Magnus: Just like the one our Lightning fought before his disappearance... Tetra: He's there. But... his life force is weak... He's captured. SOMEONE HAS HIM! Magnus: WE GOTTA GO THERE! The two Ultras run across the crystal ground and then take flight, exiting the Land of Light as they head for another one of M78's planets. BACK ON GLACIER... Snowy and the sibs come up on the edge of the sea Snowy: ... If this was another planet, there'd be a beach here. I've heard those are nice to visit. Prime: They are. Me and my family went there to have fun. It was great. Snowy: Maybe someday, I'll be able to take a human form, and visit Earth. Then I can experience those things. Zeperion: Hey Snowy. Snowy: Eh? Zeperion: Do you ever have...... feelings for someone before? Snowy: Eh... umm... I have feelings for a lot of people. My friends I made when they visited this planet, the people of Glacier City... for all of them, I feel that they're ones that I have to protect. Zeperion: No not that kind of feelings. I'm talking about the... special kind. Snowy: I don't... think so? Snowy's eyes flicker on and off, the Ultra equivalent of blinking. Prime: Sis, do you li- Zeperion: Prime, be quiet. Prime: Ooooohhh... I see. Snowy: ... *blinks again* ... Let's go. Floating in place here won't get us anywhere. Snowy flies out onto the ocean Prime: That sounds... familiar... Zeperion: Yeah... They continue flying for about 10 more minutes, when suddenly, Snowy stops. Snowy: Something... is wrong... Prime: Wait... that energy... A large shadow appears in the water below. Snowy:... SCATTER! The three dart away as a massive kaiju erupts from the water. Snowy: This... is a Gitora. But they NEVER get anywhere NEAR this big. Zeperion notices the Light Shard in its chest. Zeperion: The Light Shard. The Light Shard made it big and powerful. Snowy: So we have to destroy that thing or just get it out of its body. Zeperion: We must get it out. Snowy: Alrighty - INCOMING! The three scatter once again as Gitora leaps forwards, having attempted to headbutt them Prime: This thing is fast! Snowy: But we're hard to hit. Prime: Yes. Snowy fires a Cryo Blast at Gitora's back, coating some of its spines in ice. Prime fires the Ranbalt Storm Divide at its head. Five explosions rock the monster, who roars in anger. Gitora fires a poisonous breath at Prime, who dodges it easily. Zeperion fires a Ranbalt Ray Bullet at Gitora's back. Snowy creates two Snowflake Slashes and fires them towards the Light Shard, but Gitora lowers its head and they shatter on contact with its dorsal fin. Gitora opens its tail fin and sweeps it at incredible speeds, catching Zeperion in a powerful wind Zeperion: Ah! Prime: Sis! Snowy and Prime fly upwards. Both grab one of her hands... and then Gitora electrifies its spines and tail, shocking all three of them, to little effect on the sibs but sending Snowy falling toward the sea. Snowy: GUguGUGUGUGUUGUGGUGUGUGUGU - GAAHHHHHHH! Snowy hits the water and begins to sink... Zeperion flies down to save him, catching him in her arms underwater. Snowy: Thanks. Zeperion: You’re welcome. Snowy: In the position we're in... I think I know how we can use this to our advantage! We need to get under Gitora. You can telepathically communicate with Prime, right? He needs to keep it distracted. While Snowy was talking, Zeperion changed to Hurricane Type Zeperion: Already done it. Snowy nods. Prime is circling Gitora at high speeds, leaving afterimages which all fire the Specium Current. Snowy: Beam me up, Zeppy! *Zeperion lifts him up with telekinesis* Uh, woah! Snowy manages to place a hand on the Light Shard as Gitora thrashes, and begins to freeze it solid. Then, he conjures his Snow Pack Gauntlets... Snowy: Giga... Frozen... CRUSH! Snowy punches the Light Shard with all he has, shattering it. Gitora abruptly stops thrashing as Prime stops his Specium Ray. It twitches a few times, looks at Prime nervously, gulps, shrinks back to normal, and falls into the sea. It then resurfaces and begins to swim away. Snowy: Now that's out of the way... *suddenly stops again* What... is that? Snowy is looking at a light in the distance. Prime: What is what? If Prime and Zeperion focus, they can see it is an Ultra Sign. Prime: Wait...... IT'S A ULTRA SIGN! LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT! Snowy: YES! Zeperion: Why are you guys so excited? Snowy: IT'S ANOTHER ULTRA WE PROBABLY HAVE TO SAVE! Zeperion: Alright, calm down. They go to check it out, and find Lightning... crucified in a cross of ice and energy, with Fryste, Skelan, Burning and Frost Gobnu around him. Prime: Not good. Fryste: Aha! So the three of you managed to get past everything we had so far... Lightning: s-s... so... co-cold... Skelan: You're very close to the end. Just through this valley, you'll reach Base Origin. Unfortunately, now is where your journey ends. Other than our own boss and his subordinate, we're the two best fighters in the Alliance... Fryste: And we also have these two customized Gobnus! Snowy: So? We beat 150 of 'em earlier. Prime cuts Fryste's arms and torso off with a Zepellion Triple Slash. Prime: And we'll beat them again! Fryste: HEY! NO FAIR! WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR MONOLOGUE! *reforms* Prime: I don’t care. Lightning: Ha... ha... Skelan: Burning Gobnu! Frost Gobnu! Lock 'em up like the rest! Frost extends a blade of ice from its arm, while Burning ignites its fists. Prime Multi splits into Prime Power and Prime Sky. Skelan fires several fireballs at Prime Sky and Zeperion, which they dodge. Prime Sky repeatedly hits Burning Gobnu with fast Ranbalt Punches and Kicks. To counter, Burning Gobnu fires a fireball from its face at point blank. Prime Power charges up energy to his fist and foot, before delivering a combination of fiery punches and kicks to Frost Gobnu. The machine seems to be damaged a bit, but counters with a power slash with his ice blade, sending Prime Power stumbling back. Snowy jumps at Fryste, but the Groza teleports out of the way and stabs the Ultra in the back. Fryste: Hehe! Freeze in agony! Snowy: ... Really? *simply yanks himself off the blade* Ow. But seriously, you try to freeze an ice-powered guy? Fryste: SHUT UP! *Fires ice blasts everywhere* Zeperion cuts Fryste's torso with her Zepellion Slicer. Fryste: Ow! *regenerates* Just kidding. Skelan: AND NOW GUESS WHO'S DISTRACTED! Fryste: Ah! Skelan and Fryste: DEATHFREEZE COMBI! *both fire their freezing breath and containment field at Zeperion, respectively* Snowy: EH!? Both Primes: SIS! The combined attacks begin to generate a cross like Lightning's around Zeperion. Prime Power and Prime Sky form back into Prime Multi before changing into Trinity Type. Snowy: Woah!... Welp, time to use this for the fourth time. *generates his gauntlets again* Prime Trinity punches all four enemies out of the way at high speeds, then begins to melt Zeperion's cross by using a portion of his Trinity Dynamite's flames. Snowy finishes off the cross using a normal punch with his gauntlets, and Zeperion, freezing cold, falls down onto Snowy and hugs him for warmth. Prime: I'm totally fine with this. Snowy: !!!... You're... you're welcome... Are you going to be okay? Zeperion: Y-Yeah... They realize that Burning Gobnu is right on top of them, with the other three watching. Snowy: ... Heck. Burning Gobnu delivers a double flaming hammer arm right on them, Snowy attempting to shield Zeperion with his body. Snowy: GYAHHH! Meanwhile, Frost Gobnu and Skelan gang up on Prime, delivering an energy slash and fireball respectively. However, Prime covers himself in Trinity Aura, protecting him from those attacks. Skelan: This is going to be harder than I thought, isn't it... Prime then does a Calamity Attack on Frost Gobnu, completely wrecking it into pieces. Skelan: Gah-whah... You... Prime looks at the two aliens and prepares a Trinity Dynamite. Snowy and Zeperion are still enduring blows from Burning Gobnu, until Snowy conjures a snow dome in a last attempt to block an attack. Snowy: We have to push this up together. Zeperion: Then let's do it! Both: HRRRRAGH! They push the dome up, and it collapses over Burning Gobnu. The machine seems to be effected by it, as some of its Lavarium Crystals appear to flicker. Burning Gobnu tries to reignite its fists, but they don't work. Fryste: What kind of pathetic Lavarium is that? Prime: You should look at where I am right now. Fryste: EHWHAT? *gets punched by Prime, sending him flying across the side of the valley* Snowy: I have an idea. Prime, the Gobnu is weakened. You finish him off. This other icy guy, on the other hand, will just reform from normal attacks. Zep, I propose we do a combo on him. Skelan: HEY, I'M HERE! Snowy: ... Prime, can you do that thing where you split up again? Prime Trinity splits into Multi, Power and Sky. Multi and Sky go after Skelan and Power after Burning Gobnu. Prime Multi and Prime Sky both do barrages of kicks at Skelan. Prime Power tears Burning Gobnu's arms off before finishing it off a Primal Burst. Burning Gobnu explodes. Meanwhile, Snowy and Zeperion engage in melee combat with Fryste. Snowy's scarf extends and repeatedly punches Fryste... somehow. It blasts a few holes in Fryste's body, but they just regenerate. Fryste: YOU CANNOT KILL A GROZA! *fires his Hell Freezer Breath* Snowy blocks it with another snow wall, before Zeperion shuts the alien up with an Atmos Smash. Fryste: GYAH! Snowy's scarf swings at Fryste, cutting him like a blade, but it still heals. The cold Ultra then regroups with Zeperion. Snowy: So here's the combo I had in mind... *whisperwhisperwhisperwhisper* Zeperion: I like the idea, let’s do it! The two wrap up shoulder-to-shoulder and put their free hands together as if charging a big Ultra Slash. Fryste: So you're doing a combo attack? Bring it on! Prime Power uses his Delacium Light Ball to light the ground on fire around Fryste, trapping him in a circle of flames. Fryste: Heh... heh... no problem! *fires off an ice pulse reflexively, but the fire is too far away for it to effect* Snowy and Zeperion finish charging energy in their hands Both: Double Shower Attack! They point their hands upward and fire a pair or energy bolts, which converge to form a cloud above Fryste. Fryste: Just a cloud? Pathetic - Cold energy and Zepellion bullets fall from the cloud and rain down on him. Fryste: -oOHHsweetEmpera'smohawkITHURTSSOMUCH! AHHHHHHHH - Fryste explodes, his pieces scattering over a wide area. Prime Power goes to melt these pieces, only for Skelan to jump in front of him. Skelan: NOT SO FAST! Prime Sky punches Skelan in the face while Prime Multi kicks him in the chest. Skelan then slaps the Primes flying with his big hand, in the direction of the base. The three Primes reform into Trinity and Calamity Attack Skelan. Meanwhile, what remains of Fryste are left slide up the wall of the valley and out of sight... Snowy and Zeperion check on Lightning's cross as Prime continues to fight Skelan Snowy: He doesn't look so good... Lightning: just... home... Having beaten up Skelan pretty good, Prime leaves him lying there and goes to join the others. Skelan: woo... hoo... huff... puff... Prime melts Lightning's cross with his Trinity Dynamite's flames, and the yellow Ultra slumps over onto the snow. Zeperion goes to heal him. Lightning: ... Tiga? ... Peony?... Who are... Prime: Wha... Lightning: *begins to heal a bit more from Zeperion* Sorry... thought... you were someone else... Prime: I have no idea who Peony is, but Tiga is my and my sister's father. Lightning: Peony works at Crystals Town's tourism branch... I had a couple of nice chats with her a few times. ... So you're the children of Tiga? Cool. Prime: Crystal Town? Lightning: Thanks for your help, by the way... - What, you've never been to the... oh right... Tiga's from another world. Snowy: So... who are you, and why are you here? Prime: ^ Lightning: My name... is Ultraman Lightning. Snowy: The same Lightning Mebius told me he taught? Lightning: You know Mebiusensei? Then you'd be the Ultra he mentioned meeting on Glacier. Snowy: That's me, and that's where you are. Prime and Zeperion: ??? Snowy: I think they're confused. Prime goes to check on Skelan, but the Deathre is nowhere to be found. Snowy: So how did you get here? Lightning: After fighting my rival Onyx and... this thing called Pridesm... with many other Ultras, an alien with a bell-shaped head appeared, just as I was preparing to take one of their wormholes home. He tried to escape, but I could tell his intent was malicious, so I pursued him. Eventually we left hyperspace... or whatever it was... and fell into this planet's atmosphere. Prime changes back into Multi Type while Lightning is talking. Lightning: I got up after the fall, but... I couldn't last long in the cold. When that Groza and Deathre found me, I was crawling slowly through the snow, half dead... and they captured and trapped me easily. Snowy: That alien was Shadow Servant Waroga. And... you fought Pridesm? Lightning: You know that thing? Snowy: Monster made of crystals, acts like it's constantly in pain... can possess Ultras? Lightning: Guh... Accurate. However, Onyx had managed to overcome the possession and take control. Snowy: ... Woah. Zeperion is finished healing Lightning. Lightning: So how do YOU know Pridesm? Snowy: ... I'd prefer that you ask Mebius about that. He was there, and no doubt he's more comfortable talking about it than I am. Prime: Let’s focus on the mission here. Lightning: Yeah - Skelan: HAYAHHHHHHH! *pathetic attempt at ambush* Lightning: -_- MEGAWATT CURRENT! Skelan: I KNEW I WOULD REGRET DOING THAT! CURSE YOU! *explodes* Prime: So, that happened. Snowy: Yeah... But hey, four heads are better than three! Base Origin is very near, so let's end this! And their epic journey continues! On foot. While traveling to Base Origin, Prime whispers something in Snowy's ear. Prime: (So... how does it feels getting hugged by a girl?) Snowy: (... Uh... It felt relieving. Knowing that she was safe.) Prime: (This was your first time getting hugged by a girl right?) Snowy: (Um... Yeah... as far as I can remember.) Prime: (Just telling you that my sister liked it when you saved her.) Snowy: (Heh... She saved me first. Twice.) Zeperion: Hey, what are you two talking about? Snowy: *completely straight* We're thinking about what we're going to do after we've beaten SLK and the other aliens. Yeah, that. Zeperion: Oh, okay. Inside Prime, Tsubasa grins Prime to Snowy: (So, why didn’t you tell her?) Snowy: (I... I don't want to throw myself into something like this too hastily. Especially considering we haven't even known each other for... a day?) Prime: (Ah, so you do like her.) Snowy: (Uhh... uhhh... yeah.) Prime: (Don’t worry bud, your secret is safe with me.) Snowy: (Alrighty.) Inside Lightning, Taji is grinning like a madman. Lightning: (It's safe with me too, I guess.) Prime: (WTF. How long have you been listening?) Lightning: (I heard everything. Sorry, I just felt I should have some input.) Zeperion: What’s going on? Prime: Lightning being a massive troll! Lightning: Heh... Zeperion: ? Snowy: We're almost there. Just a few more minutes- Suddenly, SLK, SSW and the remaining Base Origin aliens teleport in front of the four Ultras, all via swirls of darkness. SSW: (Actually, we decided to come to you.) Prime tries to kick SSW in the face, but is blocked by his blade arms Xert: We're not just going to stand there at our base and let you guys box us in! SSW: (I have to say, I'm impressed at you two, Ultras from Central Space. I dropped Lightning from orbit and left him to freeze to death, I broke the Guide's bones, yet here you both stand by Prime and Zeperion's sides, and being thorns in our own.) *silence* ... (Boss say something please...) SLK: *simply snaps his fingers and lights Snowy on blue fire* No need to, we're here to kill. Snowy: AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! OLD MAN HYOZAN'S BEARD IT BURNS! AHHHHHH! Lightning: MEBIUS' FRIEND GUY! Zeperion puts the fire out with her healing abilities. Lightning: Oh thanks. Snowy: Huff... Mebius calls me Snowy, and you should too... puff... Trageda: What's the point of fighting? We'll lose just like they did... Xert: ... You know what? *hugs Trageda... and releases his virus into him* Trageda: OH MY GOD I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE AND FREE! THANK YOU! LET'S GET 'EM! Xert: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! SLK: Good job, Xert. Xert: (he said good job, eeeeee!) Prime punches both Xert and Trageda at the same time. Trageda: Yah! Xert: Oof! That's it! They both fireball spam Prime, who merely changes to Power Type and absorbs it. Zeperion jump kicks Trageda, but he blocks with his armored wings. Craino: You two forgot me! STALACTA BOMBER! Craino fires a massive spiked ice ball from his Loader's hand at Prime, but Zeperion blocks it. Prime to Trageda: Hey you! Do you know what happened when Ultraseven fought one of your kind? Trageda: HE KILLED THE GUY! BUT YOU WON'T KILL ME! NOT WITH THIS POWER! Prime: *grabs one of the Iyros' arms and starts to tear it off* I've always wanted to try this! Trageda: AHHHHHHHH! Xert rams Prime away, freeing Trageda. Trageda: Ow... oof... However, the damage had already begun to heal thanks to his Moetaranga Virus-enhanced metabolism. Prime Delacium Power Attacks Xert. Xert: Gyahgyahgyah! Take this, punk! *Uses his virus on Prime* NOW HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! Prime pokes Xert in the eye at MAXIMUM SPEED Xert: ... Really? Prime does the Delacium Dynamite. Xert: AHHHHHHH! *teleports out of the way* Prime keeps going and rams into the valley wall, melting a hole in it. However, he has burned up the virus, and dynamite leaves him exhausted anyway. Prime: *huffs and puffs* Meanwhile, Zeperion and the others are fighting the Shadows. Lightning draws his Slugger and clashes with Waroga's blades, until the alien morphs his blades into chainsaws. Lightning: Th-that happened! SSW starts wildly slashing at Lightning, who jumps back, hurt. Lightning: Time... to bring out the big guns. Attacker Armor, active! A portal opens behind Lightning and the segments of armor emerge, some of them blasting lightning bolts at the different aliens before converging upon Lightning's body. SSW morphs his chainsaws into a drill and a wrecking ball. Lightning: *forms Lightning Blitz Sabers* Bring it on. SSW launches the wrecking ball at Lightning, only for it to be cut into quarters. SSW just forms another one though. Craino fires multiple ice blasts from his hands at Zeperion, who blocks them with her barrier and fires a couple of Spark Slashes. Craino: Eeyuh! He conjures twin ice swords and runs at Zeperion, but is blinded as the Ultra's body glows in glittering blue and purple light... Craino: Gyahh! Before fading to reveal Zeperion's Miraculous Type! Snowy: (C-cool...) Xert and Trageda watch from a safe distance. Xert: (wow!) Trageda: (It is indeed impressive...) Prime, sensing that his sister has gone super, changes into Trinity Type. Zeperion summons the Ranbalt Twin Sword. Craino: Twin blades to twin blades, eh? En garde! - Zeperion moves behind Craino at ridiculous speeds and slashes him Craino: AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA Zeperion then moves in front of Craino and slashes him again. Craino: Stopping was your mistake! Twin Icebreaker Stronger! He attempts to do an extremely powerful cold energy slash on Zeperion, but she dodges them with no problem and slashes Craino's left arm off. Craino: AHH! MY PRECIOUS CUSTOMIZED CHIBU LOADER STRONG! YOU WILL PAY! Zeperion then starts taking parts of the suit off by using her telekinesis. Craino: Eh... uhhh... Lightning, having stunned SSW for the moment, gets ready. Zeperion: Spellion Nova! Lightning: Lightning Blitz Kick! *jumps at Craino* The remainder of the Chibu Loader Strong is destroyed by the Spellion Nova, and Craino himself by the Lightning Blitz Kick. Craino: I HAD NO SHOULDERS TO PUT A GOOD HEAD ON! *dies and explodes* Lightning: ... That doesn't make any sense. Snowy slides backwards, having been repelled by SLK. Snowy: Only you and your goon left. SLK blasts Snowy with blue fireballs. Snowy blocks with another barrier, which melts but still does the trick. Snowy: Cryo Burst! Lightning: Lightning Blitz Smash! The two large energy balls are thrown at Kyrieloid, who creates a blue fireball two times his size and throws it. The three attacks collide and explode in the center, blasting everyone back. SLK and SSW both get up. Lightning and Snowy both stand, the latter summoning his gauntlets again. Prime and Zeperion stand side by side SSW fires a barrage of spiked projectiles from his back at the group. Snowy deflects all the ones aimed at him with his gauntlets, Prime destroys his with a Delacbalt Attack, Lightning... simply stands there, the spikes bouncing off his armor, and Zeperion deflects the spikes using her telekinesis. Snowy: I have another idea! Lightning, Prime, scoop up a couple handfuls of snow! *does what he can with his gauntlets, managing to gather some* Prime scoops some snow up. Snowy: Although I can manipulate this stuff, I can't do it too much. But with some telekinesis in the mix, I think we can make something bigger... Lightning also gathers as much snow as he can carry Snowy: *dematerializes his gauntlets and holds the snow from them in front of him* Zep, I need you to gather your own snow, and bring this all together. SSW interrupts the group by firing energy bolts at them, but Lightning moves in front and uses his own armored body to block them Zeperion: Okay, Senpai Snowy! *gathers huge chunks of snow using her telekinesis* Snowy: EVERYONE THROW IT! The rest of the Ultras throw the snow they have into the mass, attaching to it. Combining Snowy's cryokinesis and Zeperion's telekinesis, they launch it at Waroga. SSW: (... Oh sweet Sandros.) The snowball crashes into him, sending white clouds scattering into everyone's vision. Prime: Okay, we got him. SSW gets up out of it, clearly drained SSW: (I... can still fight.) Snowy: Let's see! *suddenly gets up to Zeperion the same way he did when they did their shower attack* Let's do it again. The same Double Shower Attack charge happens, just with some extra hand movements. Lightning: Heh. Prime, was it? We're not being left out of this. Lightning and Prime both charge their own attacks Lightning: Lightning Blitz Cross! Prime: Protector Timer Impulse! Snowy/Zeperion: Miracle Storm Attack! As a last resort, SSW turns his hands into giant cannons and fires a large ray. However, Lightning and Prime's attacks overcome it and hit him, weakening him. SSW: (Hah... huh... I'm... Eternally sorry...) The Miracle Storm bullets finally descend upon him, ripping him apart in a show of light and ice. SSW: (... MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!) (explodes) Lightning: ALRIGHT! Snowy smiles and cheers, twisting himself to try and hug Zeperion from the position he's in. Prime turns to say something... when all four are knocked down by SLK's energy bolts from behind. Lightning: GYAH!!! Snowy: EEEEEEE! SLK repeatedly hits them with blue fireballs, then summons blue columns of flames at where they’re standing. There are many screams of pain. SLK: Die Ultras! Die! You can’t defeat me! I'm one of the most powerful Shadows of my kind. You will never win! Even if you have the advantage, it won’t ever work! Lightning: One of these villains... SLK then summons a large blue fireball and hurls it at the group. They put up a combined barrier, which takes the brunt of the attack, but they still suffer some damage, and the explosion is still large. Out of the smoke, the four Ultras' silhouettes emerge. Lightning: To be honest, I didn't even want to get involved in this, so... Snowy: Umm... Lightning: WHAT? Snowy: This guy put the two of us through a lot, just saying... Don't you want payback? Lightning: Yeah, yeah. As I was saying... To be honest, I didn't even want to get involved in this, so let's all just use our most powerful forms... and END THIS! Prime: Welp, time to use the Capsules! Inside Prime... Tsubasa: Tiga, Dyna! Gaia, Cosmos! I surpass my limits! Neo Fusion Rise: Heisei Generation Capsule - Alpha, Beta! Ultraman Prime Beyond! Snowy: ... I don't have any form changes... Lightning: Oh? Let me help you! Attacker Armor off! *the armor detaches, reverting Lightning to base form* Attacker Armor, active. Snowy: WAIT WHA- The armor converges on Snowy and then attaches to him in a flash of light. When it fades, Snowy is crouched, covering his face, but then stands up. Snowy: *looks at himself* Woah... How do I look, guys? Zeperion: Like a knight in shining armor. Lightning: Digging the white crystals. Anyway, I thought that would help. Snowy: But what about you? Lightning: I'm fine... because I'm not holding back! HIGH VOLTAGE! Lightning's markings glow as he sprouts two blades on his legs and his slugger-becomes horn-like, before some markings turn purple in a burst of electricity. Snowy: Well... let's see what this puppy can do! Lightning: Alright, "Kyrieloid," I don't know who you are or what you want, but you'll die now! It's then that Lightning notices that SLK is three times his normal size, and has a green, blue, and red aura around his body. Lightning: ... We took too long changing forms... SLK: I infused myself with the power of the Light Shard and Luna and Corona Stones. Snowy: Alrighty then, so we just rip the Shard out of you, and... Prime, Zep, what do the others do...? Prime: Luna Stone, bestows physic powers. Zeperion: Corona Stone, bestows violent tendencies and physical might. Lightning: ... So... turns people into my mom and dad? Everyone: ... Lightning: Let's just fly around and shoot this guy until he blows up... *gets kicked by SLK* AHHH! Lightning is knocked back, but activates Lightning-Speed Burst, boosting his way back and releasing the Lightning Sword. As SLK attempts to stomp the Ultra, he jumps, stabbing his sword into the giant's body like an ice pick. Snowy outstretches his arms, trying to see what fires, until he finally manages to release two Cryo Blitz Slashes. SLK crushes Lightning like a bug with his hand before shooting a fireball at Snowy. However, Lightning still hangs onto his body. Snowy: I think I've got this! *slices the fireball apart with a Cryo Blitz Cross, which flies onward and hits Kyrieloid* Lightning, still hanging, sets the plug on his sword into the left socket. Lightning: THUNDERIPPER! The beam energy is discharged directly into SLK's body, until the Kyrieloid pushes everybody with a powerful telekinetic attack. Lightning continues to release the energy in a final burst, injuring SLK a bit, before finally being thrown off. Even after falling, Lightning telekinetically grabs his sword and brings it to himself, but SLK picks him up and burns him in his hand. Lightning: GRRRRRAH! A massive Cryo Blitz Smash explodes on the distracted SLK Snowy: HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE! He's flying alongside Prime and Zeperion, who fire their projectiles at SLK. Lightning is able to break free and join the three of them. SLK fires a large Shadow Bullet at them, which all four scatter to avoid. With SLK having spread his arms to fire the attack, Lightning and Snowy fly behind him and activate Voltangler and Cryo Blitz Whipper, respectively, grabbing his arms to hold him in place. Snowy: PRIME! ZEP! COMBO ATTACK WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Prime: Beyond Shoot! Zeperion: Miracle Shoot! The two beams combine into one and strike SLK in the head where his Light Shard is, cracking it. Lightning and Snowy's restraints can no longer hold and break, sending them staggering and falling out of the air. SLK swats the siblings away, then uses his new telekinetic powers to create a blue fire tornado. The four lie there on the ground as it builds... Suddenly... Tetra: Hands off our son! An orange glowing Slugger strikes SLK in the back, disrupting his focus. Emerging from his front, it flies back to return to its owner and her husband, who had used his knuckleduster device to empower and launch it. Lightning looks up Lightning: M... Mom! Dad! Magnus: Did you really think your mother wouldn't notice the situation you got yourself in? Tetra: I'm... sorry we couldn't save you earlier. Snowy: So that's what you meant, Lightning. Lightning: Yep. Meet my psychic mom and my power bruiser dad. Magnus: ... Meanwhile, Prime and Zeperion are getting burned by the blue fire tornado. Screaming ensues. Tetra: Calls of destress... Tetra focuses, and the whole tornado goes out! Prime Beyond and Zeperion Miraculous fall to the ground, injured. Lightning, Tetra, Magnus and Snowy all fly over to them. Magnus: You two okay? Zeperion stands up and starts absorbing nature's energy to heal herself. After doing that, she heals her brother with the same energy. Prime gets up. Prime: Yeah, we’re fine. Thanks, sis. Lightning: My mom just put out the FIRE TORNADO that was BURNING YOU and you thank your SISTER? Magnus and Tetra both give Lightning disapproving looks. Prime: Well she was the one who healed me - OH CRAP! GIANT FIREBALL! Tetra: Indeed, and I'm glad to see you all had someone to UH - A gigantic blue fireball is heading straight towards them, but Zeperion holds it with her telekinesis. Seeing Zeperion struggle a bit, Tetra joins in, stabilizing it Tetra: Anyone want to mark this "return to sender?" Prime: Just send it back. Tetra: (snickers) Honey, it's all yours. Magnus: With pleasure. Magnus punches the fireball back at SLK like some sort of insane volleyball, knocking him out of the sky and sending him falling to the ground. Magnus: Now with that done... Snowy: Prime... Zeperion... The three of us have been through a lot together now... Please, lend us your strength, for these last few final blows! All six Ultras take fighting stances as SLK uses the Corona Stone's powers to its full extent, his aura turning into a hellish red. Prime: Ah crap, he's pissed as hell. Tetra: Giving into one's anger... only blinds them. Lightning: Let's blitz this mad black thing. Lightning releases all four of his Blade Beams while Tetra charges her Slugger with psychic energy. SLK fires streams of blue flames at the six Ultras, but they all take flight, dodging the fire as they proceed to circle SLK, firing beams and projectiles at him repeatedly. Lightning and Tetra's sluggers also occasionally fly past and cut through him. Prime and Zeperion use multiple combo attacks on SLK as the group circles him. Lightning and Magnus both flying-punch Kyrieloid in the back ala Tiga and Dyna, while Tetra literally beats him up with her mind. Prime grabs one of Kyrieloid's wings and starts to swing him around, helped by his sister enhancing his strength with her telekinetic abilities. Prime then slams SLK in the ground, face first. Magnus: Reminds me of myself. As SLK begins to get up, the Ultras continue to fire upon him. The five sluggers circle him one last time, flaying into his back and limbs, before returning to their owners. Prime and Zeperion fire beams at him, while Magnus fires a Knuckle Shot, all delaying him, but he ultimately gets up. SLK flies up into the air and charges his Giga Shadowray. Tetra: That can't be good. Snowy: I guess this is it, huh? The final clash. Magnus: Let's do it. The six fly up to match him. Snowy: THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS, SHADOW LORD! All six begin to charge their beam attacks, except Snowy. Lightning: Gigawatt Buster! Tetra: Psycho Shoot! Magnus: Mega Magnium Slash! Snowy just floats there, waiting for the sibs to get ready Snowy: Wait for it... Prime: Timer Chorus! Zeperion: Miraculous Especially! Snowy: Go for it! Cryo Blitz Rush! Snowy begins to release massive amounts of cold energy as SLK finishes charging the Giga Shadowray and releases it. Ultras: FIRE! Just before the ray hits them, the Ultras' beams are all released to catch it, except for Snowy, who instead changes into a mass of cold energy and rockets forth alongside the beams, overwhelming the Giga Shadowray. SLK gets enveloped in the beam but does not die just yet... SLK: You may have defeated me Ultras, but be warned, there are other Shadows out there. Others that are much more powerful than me, they will avenge me and get rid you beings of light. Because we are much more than just simple aliens, we are the Shadows of Great Power! We are numerous in numbers and you'll never take us down! There will be destruction! There will be chaos! There will be darkness! SLK explodes. Tetra: Heheh. Numerous in numbers. Lightning: As I said before. One of THESE villains. Prime: Dude, there will always be one of these villains in every universe. Lightning: Eeyup. I guess I honestly have to be glad Deox wasn't, and Onyx isn't, one of them. Prime: Some are good, some are bad. Magnus: Good work, kids. Tetra: Magnus! Magnus: What? The rest snicker Lightning: Wait. Where's Snowy? Zeperion: ! Snowy: *taps Zeperion on the shoulder* Attacker Armor off. *reverted to base form when Zeperion sees him* Zeperion: Snowy! *hugs him* Lightning: Just messing with you. Having used that attack myself... haha... Prime: What a massive troll you are, Lightning. Lightning: Won't deny it. So... what now? Prime and Zeperion revert back to Multi and Acro Type Snowy: I say we head back to Glacier City and let everyone know we're okay and our mission is a success. Lightning also returns to his base form Prime: Oh dear, my Capsules are over burning way too much. Lightning: I suppose you could say you... surpassed their limits? Magnus and Tetra: LIGHTNING! Lightning: I'm having way too much fun right now. Suddenly Lightning pauses. Lightning: Wait. Prime, what were you about to say when we got blasted? Prime: *gasps* The Moetaranga and Iyros! Hearing their species, Xert and Trageda peek out of hiding. Prime: THERE! Xert: Uh uh... YOU BEAT OUR BOSS! THAT MAKES YOU OUR NEW BOSSES! (Please don't kill us.) Trageda: Yeah! Yeah. Zeperion: (What do we do now?) Lightning: (I have an idea.) Lightning turns to the two aliens and clears his throat. Lightning: Ahem. As one of your new bosses, I command you two to leave this planet and get a good job! Don't bother with these invasion organizations anymore. Xert: AYE-AYE! Trageda: Goodbye! The two aliens take flight and leave Planet Glacier. Magnus: Heh... Good job, son. Lightning: Now that's out of the way... So where is Glacier City, anyway? Snowy: It's right - Tetra: It's this way. Snowy: o_0 Magnus: That's the way she is... The six Ultras then begin flying in the direction of Glacier City. As they pass over the ocean, the Gitora from earlier surfaces, roars happily, and seems to wave at Snowy and Zeperion. Zeperion to Tetra: So... you have navigation powers? Cool! Tetra: Oh, that? It's a clairvoyant ability. Although I can't use it as well as Supreme Commander Ken... Zeperion: Can you teach me? Tetra: I also hit SLK a couple of times with ESP, it's kinda my thing - Oh? If you have the time before you need to go back to your universe, sure! Zeperion: Yay! Snowy: Can I come and watch? Magnus: ^ Lightning: Aw Dad. Zeperion: Yes. Snowy: If you can stay out of your universe for a while, I mean, I can leave Glacier for a bit. Tetra: heh. Zeperion: I can, Snowy. Snowy: That was a rhetorical question thanks to Tetra, but... heh... I don't mind hearing the answer again. After some time, they reach Glacier City, where Snowy and the sibs are celebrated for their success. However, they don't forget to mention that they couldn't have done it without the help of Lightning and his Parents. The End Mid-Credits Scene Unbeknownst to any Ultra, back in the valley, pieces of Fryste's body begin to come back together. Once he is fully reformed, his eye/visor lights up with life... Post-Credits Scene A black void is shown, as a Baltan walks in. Shadow Ninja Baltan: Shadow Ninja Baltan here reporting. It seems that Shadow Lord Kyrieloid and his servant, Shadow Servant Waroga has been destroyed. Another alien walks in, this time a Alien Magma. Shadow Saber Magma: Yes, it seems that the Children of Tiga has got him with a few assists of Ultras from the Central Space Universe. A third alien walks in. Shadow Phantom Dada: Should we kill them? Captured them? Or ignore them for now? Shadow Ninja Baltan: No, we do not do those. Instead, we keep a eye on them. We'll send one of our lesser kaiju to spy on them before we command it to attack. Shadow Phantom Dada: What kaiju should we choose? A strong one? A fast one? Or a flying one? Shadow Saber Magma: Don’t worry, I already figured it out. Anne Sue would work just fine. Shadow Ninja Baltan: You sure about this? Shadow Saber Magma: Don’t worry. If it fails, I'll send in Mensch Heit to take care of the rest. Shadow Ninja Baltan: Seems good. Alright, I'll trust you Magma. Don’t fail us and the great Shadow Emperor. Shadow Saber Magma: You don’t need to worry, Baltan. I'll have it all under control. The three aliens leave, disappearing into the black void. The End Characters KitsuneSoldier * Ultraman Lightning ** Base ** Attacker Armor ** High Voltage * "Snowy" ** Normal ** Attacker Armor * Base Origin Alliance ** Alien Temperor Monalis ** Moetaranga Xert ** Alien Iyros Trageda ** Alien Groza Fryste ** Alien Deathre Skelan ** Alien Chibu Craino * Gitora ** Kaiju Capsule ** Giant (Light Shard) ** Normal * Unnamed male Ultra Librarian * Glacier City Defense Officers ** Unnamed female officer ** Unnamed male Captain ** Various other officers * Gobnu ** Gobnu Giga *** Gobnu Giga Custom ** Burning Gobnu ** Frost Gobnu * Ultraman Magnus * Ultrawoman Tetra BigD2003 * Shadow Servant Waroga * Shadow Lord Kyrieloid ** Normal ** Light Shard + Luna + Corona * Ultraman Prime ** Multi Type ** Sky Type ** Power Type ** Trinity Type ** Beyond * Ultrawoman Zeperion ** Acro Type ** Sky Type ** Corona Mode ** Hurricane Type ** Miraculous Type *Shadow Ninja Baltan *Shadow Saber Magma *Shadow Phantom Dada Kill Count * TBA Trivia * After Snowy and Zeperion became a ship in a random RP, Big suggested doing a canon RP with them. This developed into what we have here, which indicates the ship but doesn't go too far. ** For those curious, Snowy and Zeperion have a more functional relationship in random RPs and UBA. * "Lesser Temperor" is a silly way to refer to the Showa Temperor's design, although the actual Showa one was more powerful than the Heisei one. * Due to Gitora not having a page at the time, Kit just gave it Gesura and Titanosaurus' powers. Category:Roleplays Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:BigD2003 Category:Children of Tiga Continuity Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Ultraman Snowy Category:Kit's Continuity